1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed broadly relates to optical tests for measuring switching activity in integrated circuits ("ICs"), and more particularly relates to analyzing data accumulated from such tests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two disclosures, by the assignee of this application, deal with related technology. The first is U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/683,837, which was filed on Jul. 18, 1996. That application discloses the use of optical techniques, such as gathering and analyzing photon emissions, for the testing of properly functioning ICs performing normal operations and not merely for testing defective ICs. Such a procedure is referred to as picosecond IC analysis ("PICA"). This first application will be referred to hereinafter as the "Base Application." The second disclosure is an IBM disclosure number YO9-98-066 and discloses advanced methods of storage and compression of PICA data. This second disclosure shall be referred to hereinafter as the "YO9-98-066 Disclosure." Both disclosures are included herein by reference, and are more fully explained below.